


Snackhole

by WriterofGotham



Series: Justice League One Shots [3]
Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred misses cooking for Robins, Barry can eat his weight in food, Fluff, Food, Gen, Justice!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Alfred realizes first hand that Barry is a "snackhole".





	Snackhole

"Is this a bad time to bring up my blood sugar?" Barry asked, as tensions rose.

"Go see Alfred in the pantry." Bruce said, as Barry disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Alfred saw the lighting and braced himself for it. Bruce had warned him that Barry was a "snackhole". Alfred thought he had prepared for his arrival. It had been a few years since he got to bake for just himself and Bruce. Since, Dick left and Jason.. died it hadn't been the same anymore. It was good to bake in larger amounts again.

Barry's eye's went wide at the sight of all that food, it awesome he never had that much food at one time. Between three jobs he barely kept himself fed, and he didn't get the good stuff anymore. Storebrands, and discount food stores were the only places he could shop for the volume of kilocalories he needed for a day, let alone longer amounts of time. He almost vibrated in place.

This was, cookies, breads, and he could smell something good cooking. Chicken? Fish? Then he realized it was both. He was in heaven. This was amazing food, the mere scent of it made him drool. 

"Master Bruce told me you needed to be able to eat quite a lot. I didn't know what you liked so I made some of each." Alfred explained. "Feel free to eat as much as you wish. The chicken tetrazzini is almost ready and I also made some salmon lightly baked in some olive oil. The table bread and cookies are ready to be eaten unless you wish to eat the chicken tetrazzini and salmon first."

"I can eat as much as I want?" Barry asked excited, "This is awesome!" He disappeared, as lighting flew across the lavish dining room the cookies and bread were gone in less time than Alfred ever expected. He didn't think that Bruce was being literal when he said, "snackhole" he thought he made enough for all of the rather unique guests. He was beginning to doubt it, if Barry could eat all of it in less than five minutes.

Alfred got the salmon and chicken tetrazzini when it was ready and brought it in the dining room to the still hungry speedster, the ten pounds of salmon and twenty of the chicken tetrazzini.

It disappeared just as quickly before Alfred's watchful gaze. The only thing Alfred saw was lighting flicking acroos the room it was eaten just as quickly. 

"That was awesome, thanks Alfred!" Barry told him, "Do you need any help cleaning up?"

"That would be helpful," replied Alfred still in shock at how fast he did everything.

The dishes were cleared, cleaned, and put away before Alfred turned around Barry was done. In the blink of an eye Barry dashed back to the Batcave where the rest of the team was.

"I need to go shopping again," Alfred sighed. "Especially, if this becomes more permanent."

**Author's Note:**

> I would type snackhole and Word wanted to change it to snakehole. 
> 
> Barry ate approximately 17,000 calories I have no idea why, but I added all the food amounts together because I was wondering how many calories it actually was.
> 
> Free free to drop a comment or leave a kudo!


End file.
